horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Willis
Benjamin "Ben" Willis (more commonly known as simply "The Fisherman") is the main antagonist of the I Know What You Did Last Summer series of films. A fisherman by trade, Willis is a serial killer who often dispatches of his victims with a large hook while adorned in a black slicker and hat. In the 3rd movie, there is a major goof. It appears that he got a new hand but he didn't and still had the hook from the 2nd movie as a hand. Biography Early life Willis originally worked at a large hotel on the island of Tower Bay in the Bahamas, where he lived with his wife Sarah and their two children, Susie and Will. When Susie and William were still young, Willis promptly left the island with them after Sarah was found hacked to bits in one of the honeymoon suites in the hotel, common rumor being that Willis had discovered Sarah was having an affair and he had murdered her in a fit of rage over this revelation. Moving to Southport, North Carolina, where he worked as a fisherman on his ship Sweet Susie, Willis raised his children and was devastated when his beloved Susie died in a car accident in 1996. Her boyfriend David Egan (who survived the accident) having lost control of his car, which fell into the sea. Still bitter a year after Susie's death, Willis tracked down and murdered David on the Fourth of July, making his death look like an accidental drowning, also leading David's sister Missy into believing her brother committed suicide out of despair over Susie's death by planting a fake suicide note in the Egan home. While walking home after killing David, Willis was accidentally hit by a car containing Julie James and her friends Ray Bronson, Barry William Cox and Helen Shivers. Severely injured in the collision, Willis was thought dead by the group of teenagers, who decided to cover up the incident to avoid ruining their futures (alcohol had been earlier spilled all over the inside of the van). Taken to the docks, Willis, before being dumped, regained consciousness and grabbed the crown Helen had won in the Croaker County Beauty Pageant contest off her head before falling into the water. Sinking to the bottom, Willis was followed by Barry, who takes the crown from him and swims back up to the surface after being startled by Willis opening his eyes. Surviving his injuries, Willis made it back to dry land and would spend the next year learning about the teenagers who nearly killed him, plastering the walls inside of his ship with news related to them, also making a shrine to his daughter. Revenge Return from the dead Victims * Sarah Willis (His own wife) * David Franklin Egan * Max Neutrick * Barry Cox * Officer David Caporizo * Elsa Shivers * Helen Shivers * Dave * Darick * Olga * Titus Telesco * Mr. Brooks * Tyrell Martin * Nancy * William Willis (Accidental; his own son) * Roger Pack * Zoe Carpenter * Sheriff Paul Jeremiah Davis Sr. * Colby Patterson * Deputy John Hafner * Amber Williams Possible victims * Ray Bronson (Status: Unknown) * Julie James (Status: Unknown) References Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer characters Category:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer characters Category:I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer characters Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:1947 births Category:1997 deaths